Pure Terror
by DorkyDorm
Summary: Another HikaxKao one shot, but I didn't think this one belonged in "Significance." Lemon, "rape." Yes, I did intend the quotes around rape.


** Lemon-scented one shot that I thought up one night when I was supposed to be sleeping. Enjoy!**

Kaoru ran as fast as he could up the stairs. He had no idea if Hikaru had escaped yet or if he would even chase from this direction, but he had to try and escape.

Naturally, Kaoru's first instinct was to run outside, but that's where Hikaru was supposed to be right now. What choice did he have other than to run upstairs? Hopefully, he would be able to escape out the window and get some help.

Tears streaked Kaoru's face and blurred his vision. Why was Hikaru doing this? They had always been so close! Why would he suddenly decide to betray that trust? Kaoru wiped the tears away angrily as fear took the place of distress. If he could just get to his room . . .

Kaoru's hand flew out to grab the doorknob, but he was tackled from behind. He didn't need to see his attacker's face to know who it was. Desperately, with pure terror pulsing through his veins, Kaoru writhed underneath Hikaru's weight, struggling to get free. More tears fell, sparing him the sight of his brother's face when he turned him over.

"Why did you run, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked in a terrible parody of kindness. "I'm not that scary, am I?"

All Kaoru could do was sob. He couldn't even move.

"_Well?_" Hikaru demanded, suddenly very angry and violent.

"No!" Kaoru choked out. "No, no!"

His brother's misery brought a smile to Hikaru's face as he lifted him over his shoulder and carried him into their room. He unceremoniously threw Kaoru on the bed. Predictably, he tried to escape, but Hikaru pinned him again. His entire body was pressed against Kaoru's.

"You're such a crybaby, Kaoru," Hikaru teased casually. "You always have been."

Kaoru tried to protest, but he lost all train of thought when Hikaru forcefully pressed their lips together. He explored Kaoru's mouth with his tongue without asking and simultaneously played with his hair. He moved to Kaoru's ear and began playing with that with his skillful tongue.

Kaoru hated the noises he was making. He despised the pleasure he was receiving. This should _not_ turn him on as much as it did. But damn if Hikaru wasn't good at pleasuring him. Kaoru was so lost in his lust that he didn't notice that Hikaru was tying him to the bedposts until it was too late.

"You know," Hikaru laughed as he watched his brother struggle with the restraints, "I never really was a good boy scout. In fact, I think the only thing I ever learned was how to tie a decent knot."

No more tears came, but residual sobs still shook Kaoru's body. Hikaru laughed huskily, letting him know that he was horny. As if he didn't know already. He took off their shirts, and Kaoru hissed as the cold winter air hit his bare chest.

Hikaru laughed into his neck. "It'll be okay, Kaoru. If there's anything I learned in science last year, it's that friction creates heat.

Kaoru gasped again, this time from a mixture of fear and pleasure as Hikaru began nibbling at his neck. He traveled further down to his chest, sucked on his nipple a little while teasing the other with his fingers. He kissed lower and lower until he reached Kaoru's belt and began playing with that.

"Hikaru, please," Kaoru begged pathetically. At this point, he was above nothing. "Please, don't do this!"

Hikaru pulled Kaoru's pants off and examined the bulge in Kaoru's briefs before squeezing him gently. Yet another sickening moan escaped him.

"Are you sure you want me to stop, Kaoru? Because _this_," he squeezed his erection again, much harder this time, "Tells me to go on."

Kaoru shook his head vigorously. "No," he whimpered. "No, please. _Please_ stop, Hikaru. Don't do this."

Hikaru didn't listen. He went back to teasing Kaoru's earlobe while working on his own pants. When he had stripped them both completely down, he bit hard and pulled away. The rustic taste of blood filled his mouth. He hadn't meant to bite that hard, but the taste turned him on even more.

Hikaru hummed in pleasure and pulled Kaoru's legs over his shoulders.

"Are you ready, brother?"

Kaoru's eyes widened in horror. "_No, Hikaru, don't - !_"

But before Kaoru could get the plea out of his mouth, Hikaru had entered him. The pain was excruciating. Not only was his brother's member so big, but there had been no preparation. No stretching or lubricant. White spots danced in front of his eyes, but out of pain, not pleasure.

Without waiting for Kaoru to adjust, Hikaru began moving hard and fast. He wanted to get as deep as possible with each thrust. It wasn't long before he hit Kaoru's spot, and his anguish turned into pure ecstasy. He hated how much he was loving this!

"Ah, Kaoru," Hikaru panted, "You're so, uh, tight! I should - should h-ave done this sooner!"

Kaoru pulled against the restraints until his wrists were rubbed raw. He screamed as loud as his mixed moans and protests would allow, but none of it did any good. Until they screamed each other's names and came almost in sync.

Hikaru didn't stop immediately. He gradually slowed down before finally pulling out and untying his brother.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely, collapsing beside an exhausted Kaoru.

"Y - yeah," he panted. Kaoru looked at his brother and smirked. "We should role play more often."


End file.
